1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway hopper cars and more particularly to a trough hatch and cover actuating mechanism for opening and closing the hatch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to elongated trough hatch cover arrangements generally discloses hatch covers which are hingedly connected to one side of the hatch opening and are moved from a closed position over the hatch opening to one side thereof on the roof of the car. Because of the long length of the hatch opening, two or three sections of the cover are provided which in each instance must be individually opened and closed. Conventional hatch covers lie on the roof walkways or running boards to one side of the opening. This prevents the use of the walkways and a man walking on that side of the car roof is forced to walk on the inside of the hatch cover or on the outer edge of the roof. In many instances the hatch covers thereby are damaged and for safety reasons walking of the outer edge of the roof is discouraged. Also in the prior art the individual sections of hatch covers are generally slammed open and slammed shut and this abuse necessarily shortens their service life. In the present arrangement by virtue of the novel operating mechanism the single double door hatch cover may be open and the entire length of the hatch opening. The hatch doors in the open position are disposed vertically and do not lie on the running boards adjacent the hatch opening as in the prior art. Thus, the present arrangement is superior from the standpoint of safety, long life and expeditious operation in that the entire cover may be easily opened for the length of the hatch opening.